Happy Father's Day
by BerkDragonRider
Summary: The title says it all. WARNING: Spoilers from the 2nd movie. Beware. I don't own HTTYD or the song I used in this.


_**A/n: WARNING: Contains spoilers from How to Train Your Dragon 2.**_

_**There's a little song here, "Dance With My Father". I don't own that, nor HTTYD. I changed some lines to make it fit with the movie.**_

_**This is just a little one-shot I'm making in remembrance of the great Stoick the Vast. **_

_**RIP Stoick **_

* * *

Months have passed after the great war between Berk, and the evil mastermind of Drago Bludfist, and it was now Father's Day. A day made especially for the great men in our lives. Many people would have been in joy to such holiday!

But not this time...

For this year, the greatest man on Berk, the great chief Stoick the Vast, was nowhere on earth. Saved his son, yet killed himself. Many people mourned his death, but none more than the great chief's wife, Valka, and his now chief son, Hiccup. Both of whom, were spending the day in gloom and sadness.

They were walking together through the now rebuilt village of Berk, after it had been destroyed by the evil corrupted Bewilderbeast. They strolled through, watching the many children play with their father, and the many wives giving hugs, kisses, and presents to the loves of their lives. They were happy, that was true, but for those families, not for their own.

Hiccup sighed as he saw his own friends with their own fathers, talking and laughing together. He spoke, breaking the painful since that lingered between mother and son. "What do we do now? I- I mean, Dad's...gone, a-and it's Father's Day!" He sighed once more, looking down and reaching into his vest, pulling out his journal. "I just wanted him to see this, but I didn't think he'd die before he could..." He opened it to a page wherein he drew him, his mother, and his father all standing on a cliff with the sun setting behind them. They overlooked the village of Berk, Stoick's hand resting on Hiccup's shoulder, and Valka leaning her head on Stoick's shoulder. It was such a happy, yet at the same time sad reminder of the broken Haddock family.

Hiccup grumbled and ripped the page out of his journal, folding it and placing it in the small satchel on his side. Valka, on the other hand, made to grab the folded paper before her son kept it. Snatching it out if his hand, she unfolded it and stared at the drawing, taking in every detail put in such beautiful artwork.

Hiccup walked ahead as his mother stood, staring. He then quietly began singing.

**_Back when I was a child,_**

**_Before life removed all the dangers and,_**

**_My father would lift me high,_**

**_And dance with my mother and me and then,_**

**_Walked me around 'til I fell asleep,_**

**_All way back home, he would carry me,_**

**_And I knew for sure, I was loved_**

Valka, stopped with staring at the picture, sang along with her son.

**_If I could get, another chance,_**

**_Another walk,_**

**_Another dance with him,_**

**_I'd sing a song that would never, ever end,_**

**_'Cause I'd love, love, love, love,_**

**_To dance with your father again_**

Astrid walked up behind Hiccup in an attempt to surprise him, but stopped short when she heard him sing.

**_When I had my troubles with everything,_**

**_To find my way I would run from there to him_**

**_He'd tell me stories to comfort me,_**

**_And finally help me find my own way to go, and then,_**

**_Later that night when I was asleep,_**

**_He said three words that meant so much to me_**

**_"I love you," was all,_**

**_But was strong_**

Crying slightly, Hiccup continued on singing.

**_If I could steal, one final glance,_**

**_One final step,_**

**_One final dance with him,_**

**_I'd sing a song that would never, ever end,_**

**_'Cause I'd love, love, love, love,_**

**_To dance with my father again_**

Astrid, along with her friends who showed up moments ago, watched with teary eyes as the two remaining Haddocks sang their hearts out to the lost Stoick the Vast.

_**Sometimes I'd feel like I was alone,**_

_**Until my father would search for me**_

_**I stayed with him all throughout the night,**_

_**I stayed with him all throughout the night**_

Mother and son sang together, this time in front of the other villagers who all heard them singing.

_**If we could see, that great man's face,**_

_**To hear him laugh,**_

_**To hear him talk again,**_

_**We'd sing our songs that would never, ever end**_

_**Oh, how much do we love you,**_

_**Oh great, great Stoick, the Vast**_

At the end, Valka and Hiccup were hugging each other, crying for the loss of their dearest husband and father. Astrid and her friends slowly came up to them, and tapped on Hiccup's shoulder. He pulled away slightly to look at her. Astrid smiled and said a few words.

"We all know he loves you too."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks Astrid. That means a lot, even if it wasn't from him, personally."

He pulled free from his other's embrace and looked to the sky, tears streaming down his face.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad. I love you..."

* * *

_**A/n: I swear I cried here!**_

_**RIP Stoick, no-one would ever forget you.**_

_**Happy Father's Day, everyone! I hope this was enough to honor Stoick.**_


End file.
